Love, Dream and Truth
by Uchiha Shige
Summary: Saya gak bisa buat summary, jadi maaf ya :D
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE, DREAM and TRUTH**

By : Shigemouri Kudo

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho

Shige-chan dengan bangga mempersembahkan fanfic abal nan gak jelas ini.

Selamat menikmati Maaf kalo banyak typo :D

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : Where are you, boy behind the glassess ?

-Ran's POV-

Sudah seminggu ini, Shinichi kembali dari kasus-kasus bodoh. Aku sangat bahagia, akhirnya aku bisa melihat senyum arogan itu kembali. Namun, ada satu pertanyaan yang selalu mengganjal di benakku. Kenapa Conan belum juga kembali? Kemanakah bocah jenius itu pergi ? Oh Tuhan, kenapa tiba-tiba saja aku merindukan Conan?

-End Ran's POV-

Drrtt...drrttt...

Ponsel Ran bergetar membangunkan sang empunya agar segera mengangkatnya. Dengan nyawa yang masih belum terkumpul sepenuhnya, dia mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo, dengan Mouri disini," kata Ran dengan suaranya yang masih serak-serak basah.

"Ran! Kau baru bangun tidur ya?" tanya Shinichi, mengingat hari ini adalah hari Sabtu. *Kalo di Jepang, hari Sabtu sama Minggu itu sekolah libur :D

"Ah, ehh.. Sh-Shinichi!" tanggap Ran langsung bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?!" lanjut Ran.

"Kau ini! Aku ini 'kan detektif! Hehehe," ucap Shinichi.

"Huhh, baiklah Tuan Detektif!" ujarnya malas, "Tumben pagi-pagi sudah meneleponku? Kau kangen sama aku ya? Hehehe," goda Ran yang sebenarnya wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Barou, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu membersihkan rumahku. Mau ya, Ran ?" ucapnya sambil memohon.

"Aduh, Baka no Tantei memohon, nih! Aku turutin nggak ya?!" goda Ran lagi.

"Oh, ayolah Ran! Aku mohon!" mohon Shinichi sekali lagi.

"Hahaha! Mendengar kau akan menangis, aku jadi kasihan padamu. Hahaha." Gelak Ran.

"Si-siapa yang menangis?!" ujar Shinichi mengelak.

"Hahaha! Jadi, kau mau menjemputku jam berapa, Shin-chan? Hehehe." Ujar Ran sambil terkekeh.

"Oi oi, Ran! Kenapa kau ikut-ikut Ibuku ? Baiklah, kau akan kujemput pukul 9 ini." Jawabnya.

"Baiklah! Aku akan bersiap-siap dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk Ayahku . Dahh!" salam Ran .

"Dahh!" jawab Shinichi.

Setelah bangun sepenuhnya, Ran segera merapikan tempat tidurnya dan segera mandi. Setelah berdandan rapi, dia menyiapkan makanan untuk Kogoro. Tak lupa, Gadis Anggrek tersebut juga menyiapkan makanan untuk detektif teman masa kecilnya, Shinichi.

"Hmm.. Sedap sekali baunya! Kau masak apa, Ran?" tanya Kogoro.

"Eh, Ayah. Aku sedang memasak Miso Ramen untuk Ayah! Ayah suka 'kan ?!" tanya Ran senang.

"Iya dong ! Masakan anak Ayah pasti sangat enak ! Tapi... Kenapa kau masak untuk tiga orang? Huhh! Jangan bilang kalau yang satunya untuk si bocah Detektif itu ?!" ujar Kogoro sebal.

"Hahaha ! Ayolah Ayah ! Kita sarapan dulu ." ajak Ran.

"Hahh! Baiklah. Itadakimasu!" seru Kogoro.

"Itadakimasu!" ujar Ran.

-Kudo's Mansion-

-Shinichi's POV-

Ran...

Mulai nanti, saat kau datang kerumahku, aku akan menceritakan semua tentang rahasia yang selama ini kupendam. Oh Tuhan, berikanlah aku kekuatan.

-End Shinichi's POV-

Tingg...tongg...

"Ya sebentar!" teriak Shinichi dari dalam rumahnya.

Tidak sampai satu menit, Ran segera diajak masuk kedalam oleh Shinichi. Dan Shinichi segera mengajak Ran masuk ke perpustakaan keluarganya.

Sesampainya di perpustakaan tersebut...

"Shinichi! Aku bawa Miso Ramen untukmu ." ujar Ran sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tau saja aku belum sarapan? Hehehe." Kekeh Shinichi.

"Tentu saja ! Aku 'kan putri seorang detektif ! Wekk !" ujarnya sambil menjukurkan lidahnya.

"Oi, oi!" sindir Shinichi. "Sebentar ya, Ran? Aku mau kebelakang ." lanjutnya.

"Shinichi..." ujar Ran sambil menarik baju belakang Shinichi.

"Ya?" tanya Shinichi.

"Kau.. tidak akan pergi lagi 'kan?" tanya Ran sambil menunduk.

"Ran, dengarkan aku. Aku tidak akan pergi lagi, walau aku harus mati. Kau ingat kata-kata itu ?" tanya Shinichi balik.

"Itu, kata-kata dari Conan 'kan? Jangan bilang kau tahu itu dari dia ?" selidik Ran.

"Itu tidak perlu. Karena, akulah Conan bocah dibalik kacamata itu." Ujar Shinichi sendu.

"Hahaha! Jangan bercanda Tuan Detektif," ujar ran tak percaya.

"Ran, akau tau ini berat untukmu. Tapi, ini kenyataanya Ran. Edogawa Conan adalah Kudo Shinichi." Ujar Shinichi lagi.

"Tidak, mana mungkin seorang remaja berusia 18 tahun bisa menyusut menjadi anak kelas satu SD! Hahaha .." tawa Ran tertahan seakan menahan tangis.

"Ran, a-aku..." ujar Shinichi terpotong.

"CUKUP!"

To be continue...

Akhir kata saya ucapkan terimakasih dan sebagai newbie saya mohon bantuannya

Juga untuk kemajuan fanfic ini, saya minta R&R-nya ya ? Nge-flame juga boleh, tapi jangan kasar-kasar

*Arigatou Gozaimasu*


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVE, DREAM and TRUTH**

By : Shigemouri Kudo

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho

Shige-chan dengan bangga mempersembahkan fanfic abal nan gak jelas ini.

Selamat menikmati Maaf kalo banyak typo :D

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2 : The Sigh

"CUKUPPP!" teriak Ran dan sekarang dia pun menangis.

"Ran, maafkan aku. Aku.." lagi-lagi ucapan Shinichi terpotong.

"Aku bilang cukup, Shinichi! Aku sudah menyangkanya dari dulu ! Tetapi, kenapa kamu tidak mau jujur padaku ?! Kenapa Shinichi ?! Huhuhu..." tangis Ran.

"Ran. Maafkan aku, bukannya aku tidak ingin jujur padamu. Tetapi, aku tidak ingin Ran celaka." Jelas pria detektif itu.

"Shinichi no Baka ! Kau lupa kalau aku ini atlet karate dan bahkan juara nasional ?! Kau lupa, Shinichi?!" maki Ran terhadap Shinichi.

"Aku memang bodoh, Ran . Tapi, kenapa kau tetap menungguku ?" tanya Shinichi.

"Ka-karena " ucapannya terpotong.

"Karena apa, Ran?" tanya Shinichi dengan sabar.

"Karena, kau adalah teman kecilku, Shinichi." Jawab Ran lantang.

"Ran, apakah kau tau bagaimana perasaanku saat aku menjadi Edogawa Conan? Taukah bagaimana rasanya, Ran ?" tanya Shinichi beruntut.

"Shinichi..." gumam Ran

"Aku sangat marah ketika aku menjadi anak kecil lagi. Rasanya aku ingin sekali menghancurkan organisasi terkutuk itu." Jelas Shinichi.

"O-organisasi ? Apa maksudmu, Shinichi ?" tanya Ran tak paham.

"Kau ingat saat kita pergi ke Tropical Land dan pulangnya aku membuntuti pria berbaju hitam itu?" tanya Shinichi.

"Un.. Apakah mereka yang membuatmu menjadi Conan ?" tanya Ran lagi.

"Nee, merekalah yang meracuniku dengan Apotoxine 4869 buatan Haibara." Terang Shinichi.

"A-Ai ? Dia 'kan hanya anak kecil ?" sanggah Ran.

"Tidak, Ran. Haibara adalah gadis remaja yang satu tahun lebih tua dariku." Jelasnya lagi.

"Hahh ?! Benarkah itu ?" tanya Ran tak percaya.

"Ya.. Itu benar, Ran." Ujar Shinichi.

" Tetapi, kenapa kau tetap merahasiakan ini dariku, Shinichi ? Kau anggap itu mudah jika kau lakukan sendiri ? Kenapa, Shinichi ?! Kenapa?!" teriak Ran.

"Maafkan aku, Ran. Aku tak ingin kau celaka. Aku tak ingin kehilangan dirimu, Ran. Karena..." ucapan Shinichi terhenti.

"Karena apa, Shinichi?" tanya Ran mendesak.

"Karena, aku mencintaimu lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini." Jawab Shinichi lantang.

"Shinichi..." gumam Ran tak percaya dan sekilas warna merah terdapat di pipinya.

"Ran, lihat aku. Aku sungguh sungguh mencintaimu. Karena itu, aku ingin berusaha melindungimu walaupun nyawaku yang menjadi taruhannya." Ucap Shinichi sammbil menyentuh pundak Ran.

"Shinichi~." Isak Ran menghambur ke pelukan Shinichi.

-Shinichi POV-

Ya Tuhan...

Aku benar-benar mencintai gadis ini...

Aku juga tidak ingin meninggalkannya lagi...

Kulepas pelukan ini dan aku menghapus air matanya...

Aku tak ingin melihat air mata menetes di pipinya lagi..

Sudah cukup sering aku melihatnya...

Kutatap matanya dalam, kutelusuri setiap pernyataan yang tersirat di _sapphire lavender_-nya...

Kumiringkan kepalaku untuk menyentuh bibirnya..

Dan dia memejamkan matanya...

Kemudian

"EHEMMM !" sebuah dehaman dengan suara wanita yang khas bagiku.

"I-Ibuuuu ?!" seruku terkejut.

"Ckckckck... Apa yang kalian lakukan ? Lihat, rumah berantakan dan kau, Ran. Pasti kau diminta Shin-chan untuk membantu membersihkan rumah ini 'kan ?" selidik Kudo Yukiko, ibuku tersayang.

"Huhh ! Apa yang ibu lakukan disini sih ?" celetukku dengan wajah malas.

"Hohoho ! Jangan begitulah, Shin-chan ! Ibu 'kan merindukanmu ! Hihihi .." cekikiknya.

-End Shinichi's POV-

"Ibu ! Aku 'kan bukan anak kecil lagi !" protes Shinichi.

"Bukankah kau sempat bermetamorfosa menjadi Conan?!" tanya Yukiko menyindir.

"Hahh! Baiklahh ! " ucap Shinichi mengalah.

"Engg.. Ka-kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita membersihkan rumah ini dulu ?" tanya Ran menengahi pertarungan ibu anak ini.

" Eh eh eh.. Tak usah Ran! Biar bibi yang membersihkannya bersama Yusaku ." jawab Yukiko sambil memamerkan senyuman manisnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Bibi Yukiko. Aku bisa membantu kok." Sanggah Ran sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, Bu. Kami 'kan sedang libur !" protes Shinichi lagi.

"Kalian ini. Seharusnya anak muda seperti kalian pergi kencan seharian penuh pada saat libur seperti ini." Ucap Yukiko menggoda mereka.

"KENCANN ?!" ucap Shinichi dan Ran bersamaan.

"Kalian ini ? Kayak pertama kali pergi kencan saja. Dasar," sindir Yukiko.

"Sudahlah, Yukiko. Mereka 'kan masih pertama kali pacaran dan belum berpengalaman." Ucap Kudo Yusaku, ayah Shinichi.

"Kami tidak pacaran!" ucap Shinichi dan Ran bersamaan lagi.

"Hahh! Daripada kalian berisik, cepat pergi sana!"

"Ya sudahlah! Ayo, Ran! Kita pergi saja!" ujar Shinichi kesal sambil menggandeng tangan Ran.

"..."

Tsudzuku...

Wahh...

Gimana fic-nya, jelek banget ya ?

Maaf dehh :D

Biar lebih bagus saya minta R&R yaa *maksa*

Arigatou...


End file.
